Love Conquers All
by MCMGgirl95
Summary: Alex Shelley and Kaitlyn are dating and are happy, however, they work for rival companies. AJ and Chris are good friends, they really like each other but our scared to ruin their friendship. What will happen when others try to get in the way? Will they be able to stay together. Featuring Madison Rayne, CM Punk, Velvet Sky, Angelina Love. May include others.. Rated M for to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_This story begins back in 2011, when Kaitlyn and AJ were still on NXT and before MCMG had all the problems with injury and split up._

Chapter 1

Celeste's POV

I walked into the Detroit arena with my best friend, April. April and I were

nervous about being in the arena tonight. Normally, this would be nothing, we

would be here with the WWE to wrestle, but today, April and I were here to surprise

my boyfriend of six months, Patrick Martin a.k.a Alex Shelley, and April was also

here to see her crush, Joshua Harter a.k.a Chris Sabin. They just happened to work

for WWE's rival company, TNA.

We got in line for concessions and I turned to April and said, "I can't wait to

see Patrick, I miss him so much!" She just shook her head and laughed at my

statement. I continued to look towards her, and asked confusedly, "What's so

funny?" "Nothing, Cel, let's just get some popcorn and get to our seats." So, we got

the popcorn and began walking to our seats. We got to our seats, which just

happened to be front row, and sat down. I had to buy the tickets months ago, just so

we could have the seats right next to the ring. I pulled out my phone to check the

time and saw that it was 8:45, fifteen minutes till the show.

I turned to April and asked, "So, are you finally gonna tell Josh how you feelabout him?" She sighed before replying, "I already told you, Cel, I can't. I don't want to ruin our friendship." All I could do was roll my eyes: I knew for a fact that it wouldn't ruin anything. They both felt the same, but wouldn't say anything about it because they didn't want to ruin their friendship. As I thought this, the TNA theme blasted through the arena and I turned towards the entrance ramp. After the theme ended, there was a split second before the Beautiful People's theme blasted through the arena. April and I frowned at the sound of their theme: we hated them both. Angelina had been trying to break Patrick and I up from the very beginning and Velvet, being the faithful sidekick she is, helped her. It also didn't help that Velvet had a huge crush on Josh and threw it in April's face all the time that she got to see Josh more. I glanced over to April to see her frown had turned into a look of anger. I looked back at the ramp when I heard the announcer say, "The following four person mixed tag match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, The Beautiful People. They finished their entrance and looked over to where we were sitting with an evil smile on their faces.

"What are they smiling about?", April said through clenched teeth. Then, at that exact moment, the Motor City Machine Guns theme blasted through the arena. "That's what they're smiling about", I said with shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Patrick's POV

I heard our theme blast through the arena. I smirked over towards my tag team partner, Josh, and asked, "You ready for this?" He rolled his eyes and sarcastically answered, "Of course, I' always ready to team with the beautiful bitches." I chuckled at his response and said, "Alright then let's go!" We walked through the corner and stopped at the top of the ramp to do our signature gun pose. We finished the pose and walked down the ramp.

Halfway down the ramp, I looked over to the ringside seats and locked eyes with the brown eyes that belonged to my girlfriend, Celeste. I almost stopped from the shock of seeing her, when I remembered that I was Alex Shelley right now and not Patrick. I looked over at Josh and he smirked at me. We got into the ring and stood in the corner next to the beautiful bitches while we waited for our opponents, Generation Me, Tara and Madison Rayne. As we waited I turned to Josh and asked, "Did you know the were going to be here?" Josh smirked an said, "No, but it's sure a wonderful surprise. April looks amazing tonight, doesn't she?" I laughed and said, "Dude, why don't you ask her out?" The smirk dropped from his face and he replied with a simple, "No." I laughed again. Then, I heard Generation Me's them blast through the arena and looked towards the ramp where they would be.

April's POV

After MCMG's opponents got into the ring, the match went by fairly quickly. It ended when Patrick and Josh set Max Buck up for Skull and Bones and Patrick pinned him. As Patrick and Josh were celebrating, I saw Angelina and Velvet slide into the ring and Velvet walk up behind Josh. She grabbed his arm, spun him around and kissed him. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. Celeste looked over towards me and worriedly asked, "April, are you ok?" I looked over back at her and replied, "No, I'm not." Then I got up and ran out of the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Celeste's POV

After April ran out, I looked towards the ring and saw Josh push

Velvet away from him and start yelling at her. I looked towards Patrick and

mouthed, "I've got to go check on her." He nodded slightly at me then turned his

attention back to Josh. After that, I left the arena. Once I got outside, I heard crying

coming from the side of the arena. I walked towards the sound and saw April sitting

against the wall with her head in her hands, crying. I walked over to her, sat down

and wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she cried.

Josh's POV

Patrick and I walked backstage after the incident with Velvet. I can't

believe she kissed me! I was seething when we arrived back at the locker room.

Patrick turned to me and said, "You need to tell her." I sighed and said that I

couldn't. "Yes you can Josh! There's no reason not to. You can't say it's from fear of

her not feeling the same because she wouldn't have reacted the way she did when

she saw the kiss!" I sat down on the bench and put my head in my hands. He sat

down beside me, put his hand on my shoulder and said, "You should go find her and

tell her." I sighed and replied, "Fine I'll go tell her." He smiled and said, "Good." He

pat me on the back and stood up to continue getting changed. I sighed, put my jacket

on and left to go find April.


End file.
